Devil May Cry
by Saiyuri Yusaki
Summary: Les personnages de SDK se sont reconvertis pour un temps par manque d'argent. A présent, ils tiennent un restaurant ! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi cette fic !


Les persos de Samuraï deeper Kyô se sont reconvertis et ont ouvert un restaurant : le Devil may cry

Auteur : Saiyuri et Aneko

Disclaimer : Les perso ne sont ni à moi, ni à Aneko…Enfin, ça, tout le monde le sait déjà…T.T

Genre : Humour

Genre : K

Résumé : Les persos de Samuraï deeper Kyô se sont reconvertis et ont ouvert un restaurant : le Devil may cry !! Ayant retrouvé le corps de Kyô, et en manque d'argent, ils décidèrent que seul ouvrir un restaurant pourrait les sauver (idée de Yukimura...)

Personnages présents dans ce chapitre : Kyô, Akira, Bontenmaru, Yuya Shiina, Okuni, Yukimura, Sasuke, Tigre Rouge

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Un monde fou mangeait dans le Devil May Cry et les serveurs avançaient comme ils le pouvaient dans la foule. Les murs tapissés de rouges et les lumières douces et chaleureuses, des chandelles sur chaque table, une douce musique japonaise retentissait dans les pièces une idée de Yukimura que Kyo aux Yeux De Démons détestait tant. Puis un hurlement sortit de la cuisine, faisant sursauter la clientèle_

Yuya: KYO!!VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!

_Yuya Shiina, cuisinière dans le Devil May Cry, surgit comme une furie de la cuisine, une casserole à la main._

Kyo:...

Yuya: Au lieu de t'acheter des bouteilles de saké tu devais prendre du produit de lave vaisselle je te rappelles!!Tu m'écoutes?

_En effet le tueur/serveur continuait de faire son travail sous les regards effarés des clients..._

Yuki : Yuya...les client vont finir par avoir peur...

_Yukimura venait d'arriver, et venait juste de finir de servir une table._

Yuya : Je vais le buter!!Je manque d'argent en ce moment...

Yukimura : Mais si tu le bute, tu n'aura jamais la récompense...

_Yuya avait les larmes aux yeux mais le beau rouquin des quatre sacrés du ciel, Akira qui s'occupait du comptoir intervint :_

Akira: Kyo tu pourrais faire un effort...

Kyo : ...

_Et oui comme toujours, Kyo ne participait pas vraiment aux conversations..._

Akira: Allez c'est moi qui vais acheter ce qu'il faut pour cette fois!

Bontenmaru : ben dépèch' au lieu de parler !!

_Akira prit le porte monnaie des mains de Kyo et parti du restaurant _

_Kyô lui était toujours plongé dans ses activités : ne rien faire_

_Yukimura, quant à lui, était allais prendre une commande et Bontenmaru imitait Kyo à merveille._

Okuni: Je vais remplacer Akira durant son absence c'est moi qui vais m'occuper du comptoir

Bontenmaru : 'manquait plus qu'elle...

Okuni: Et bien mon cher Bontenmaru un problème?

Yuya: je veux que l'on me rende mon argent...

Bontenmaru : hein ? Non non... (à Yuya) : pour ça faut s'adresser a Kyo !!

Kyo :...elle fait chier a tout le temps râler...calme toi planche a pain !

_La foule, éberluée, commençait à chuchoter, pendant que Yuya sortait son flingue._

Yukimura, _qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer_ Yuya : voyons, ne sors pas ça ici !!

_Yuya, rouge de colère, tira deux balles droit sur Kyo sous les yeux amusés de Yukimura. Kyo les évita sans problème. Quand soudain le téléphone sonna, donc sans se préoccuper de Yuya et sans même laisser répondre Okuni il décrocha le téléphone._

Client: Allo je suis venu pour une réservation de table dans le Devil May Cry à 21 h...

Kyo, _passant le téléphone a Okuni_: sa voix me reviens pas...

Okuni: Bonjour dans le Devil May Cry charmant jeune homme... A 21h? Bien c'est noté...

Yukimura : on va bientôt être plein

Kyo : ...

Bontenmaru, _qui en avait rien a foutre de la conversation_: youpi...

Yuya:Bon Kyo... Viens m'aider pour la cuisine!

Kyo : même pas en rêve, la cuisine c'est le rôle des femmes...enfin, pour ton cas c'est plutôt des gamines...

Yuya:NANIIIIIIII?!(QUOIIIII?!)

_Encore un coup de pistolet pendant que les clients hurlaient et se cacher sous la table_

_Yukimura essayé de baisser la main de Yuya dans laquelle se trouvait son pistolet, Bontenmaru c'était caché comme les clients et Kyo avait évité les balles et s'était bouché les oreilles._

Akira: Je pars deux minutes et voilà ce que je voies...La plaisanterie n'est pas finit Yuya?

Kyo : elle est conne...

_Akira était revenu, un paquet de BONUX sous le bras..._

Yukimura : tient te revoilà Akira !! Tu as été long !!

Bontenmaru : voila le retour de la boniche

Yuya:Akiraa!J'en peux plus

_Yuya était en pleurs..._

Kyo : elle est conne ET chiante !

Akira:Voyons Yuya... (A Bontenmaru)Tu veux mourir on dirait...

Bon : je t'attends !!

Akira:Bien!

_Il sortit ses deux sabres, changeant soudainement de ton._

Yuki : STOP !!

Bon : hé hé

_Akira se ressaisit et remit ses sabres dans leur fourreau_

Okuni:C'est malin de se battre maintenant vous ne trouvez pas? Les clients vont être traumatisés

Yuki : au point ou on en est...

Bon : allez viens te battre Akira !!

_A ce moment, tigre rouge fit son entrée :_

Tigre Rouge : Saluut tout le monde!! Salut YUUYAAAA !!

Yuya: URUSAI!(ta gueule)

Akira:Ma Ma Yuya (du calme Yuya)

_Il prit son arme et la tendit à Kyo. Kyo la prit la regarda un instant puis la tendit, ou plutôt la lança a Yuki qui fit de même a Bon, et Bon en fit de même et la renvoya a Akira .Akira le tendit à Okuni qui le tendit à Tigre qui le tendit à Yuya qui le pointa à nouveau sur Tigre Rouge._

Okuni:mais quel idiot...

Kyo : crétin...

Tigre: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore!?

Kyo : t'es un crétin c'est tout...

Yuki : excusez moi de vous déranger, mais...vous sentez pas une odeur de brûlé ?

Yuya: MA PINTADE!!

_Yuya cria et courut dans la cuisine pour en ressortir tout de suite_

Yuya: Y a tout qui brûle!!

Tigre Rouge: Yuya je vais te sauver!

_Tigre sauta dans la cuisine_

Tigre, _de loin_:AAAAAAAAAAH!Mon kimono brûle!

Yuki, _mort de rire_ : AHAHAHA !!

Bon : z'êtes chiant

Sasuke: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout le fils à papa?

_Sasuke venait d'arriver, il regarda Tigre Rouge de loin qui gigoter dans tous les sens pour une raison qui lui était inconnu_

Bon : comme d'hab'…des conneries

Yuki : SSSSSAAAAAAAAASSSSSSUUUUUUUKEEEE !!

Sasuke:Oh non!

_Yuki agrippa Sasuke et le serra dans ses bras_

Bon : le retour du couple-qui-tue...

Akira: Il ne faudrait pas sortir l'abruti de là?

Tigre : surtout faites comme si j'étais pas là !! AAAkira aide moi !!

_Okuni prit un sceau d'eau et le balança Dans la cuisine pendant que Yuya sortit l'extincteur, à travers les tables_

Yuya: gomen, gomen... (Pardon, pardon) excusez-moi...

Kyo: quel boucan !!

Bon : mais ouai, laissez le cramer on s'en fou de lui !

_Yuya activa l'extincteur au mauvais moment, tout sauf la cuisine et la pintade se retrouva couvert de produit_

Kyo, _couvert comme le reste des personnes présentes_: J'vais la buter !!

Yuki : mais non, du calme !!

_Kyo avait sortit son sabre et essayait de toucher Yuya, retenu par yuki_

Yuya: Gomen!!(Désolé!)

Okuni:Yuya il faut apprendre à viser maintenant...

Kyo : elle est trop conne pour ça !!

Bon : du calme Kyo...c'est pas la peine de t'énerver...

_Tigre rouge était maintenant hors de danger, lui, au contraire de Kyo essayer de prendre Yuya dans ses bras_

Tigre : ma sauveuse !!

Yuya: Lâches moi!

_Elle donna un coup de poing à Tigre qui valsa dans la pièce._

_Kyo s'était calmé, retourna à ses occupations...enfin, à sa grande activité qui était de ne rien foutre..._

Yuki, _qui essayait de rassurer les client_ : du calme, n'ayez pas peur !!(Puis, a okuni)Tu ne veux pas m'aider please??

Tigre : Yuya !! Quelle femme !! Mais comme tu es cruelle !!

Okuni:Qui veut venir avec moi dans la chambre d'à côté?

_Beaucoup de client, des hommes évidemment, levèrent la main et se jetèrent aux pieds d'Okuni( comment ça : c'est n'importe quoi ?! Mais si ! c'est possible !)_

Okuni:un par un...

Yuki : quel succès okuni !!

Okuni:je sais je sais

Yuki : je peux venir moi aussi??

_Sur ces mots, Yuki se prit une grosse tape de la part de Kyo toujours sereins mais qui trouvait Yuki exagérément con..._

_Yuya quand à elle, regarder Okuni les yeux ronds..._

Bon : je peux moi aussi ??

Okuni: Dommage mais mon amour n'a pas l'air d'accords

_Sur ce, elle emmena les hommes dans la chambre d'à côté..._

Kyo : dites-moi...elle parlait de qui en disant " mon amour" ?

Tigre: Mais de toi voyons Kyo!

Yuki : c'est beau l'amour !!

Kyo : moi je m'en fou d'elle...

Akira: Nous avons au moins un problème en moins...

_Les femmes, pour certaines, étaient rouges de colère en voyant leur petit ami partir avec Okuni et l'une d'elle partit en payant_

Yuki : heuuu je crois que certain client ne reviendront plus...

Yuya, _toujours éberluée_:elle l'à fait!

Tigre rouge: J'aurais aimé être avec euxTT

Bon : mais...elle ne va tout de même pas...cool !!

Un coup de pied de la part de Yuya lui valut cette remarque

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?

_Eh oui le jeune ninja est très jeune pour comprendre cela..._

Yuki : Tu es trop jeune Sasuke...je te promet de t'expliquer plus tard...quand tu sera un peu plus âgé...

_Yuki qui trouvait Sasuke trop mignon et innocent le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort !! N'en déplaise à Sasuke..._

Sasuke:arrêtes!!

Bon : vous êtes trop mignon !!

_Yuki ne lâchait pas Sasuke..._

Yuya: bon il faut se laver...On est plein de mousse et la salle est dans le même état..

_Sasuke étouffait dans les bras de Yukimura, Yuya regardait Kyo, penaude_

Kyo, _qui en avait toujours rien a foutre regarda Yuya a son tour_ : Un problème ?

Yuya: non...Mais faudra que tu m'aides à laver la pièce...

Akira: bon je vais me changer je reviens

_Akira avait trouver le meilleur moyen pour ne pas faire la corvée qu'était de faire le ménage._

_Il partit dans sa chambre qui se trouvait au deuxième étage..._

Bon : EHHHH !! Akira espèce de sale gamin reviens tout de suite et aide à nettoyer !!

_C'était en vain que Bontenmaru avec crier, car Akira n'entendait rien de sa chambre..._

Kyo : Moi je nettoie pas...vous êtes mes serviteur c'est a vous de nettoyer...

Yuya: Et puis quoi encore!!Tiens!

_Elle brandit un sceau et un balai et le mit de force dans la main de Kyo._

_Kyo regarda ce que Yuya venait de lui donner et les tendit à Bon qui, par réflexe, le prit_

Bon : Comme il s'arrange !!

_Yuya prit une éponge et la donna à Yukimura puis prit un chiffon à Sasuke et prit elle même un sceau._

Sasuke:mais je fais quoi avec ça moi ?!

Yuya: Tu laves...

Sasuke: Non mais tu ne penses pas que je vais nettoyer les conneries que tu fais!!

Yuya:Bon aller on nettoie et tout sera finit...Et toi aussi Kyo tu m'aides!

Yuki, _qui commençait déjà à frotter avec un grand sourire_ : Allez !! Kyo, Sasuke, c'est partit !!

Kyo : même pas en rêve

_Bon essayé de partir pour ne pas avoir à nettoyer...malheureusement Yuya ne tarda pas à le remarquer..._

Yuya, _le prenant par le cou_:Nettoies comme tout le monde!!

Bon : naaan !! Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on demande de nettoyer alors que c'est toi la bouffonne qui a fait la connerie de mettre des saleté partout !!

Yuki : Aïe ! Fallait pas dire ça...

Yuya _trembla, rouge de colère_:Tu vas me le payer!!

_Sous les yeux effarés des clientes elle tira une bonne dizaine de fois sur Bonten et jeta son sceau d'eau sur Bontenmaru_

_Bonten évita le tout en se jetant au coup de Kyo._

Kyo : v'la le vieux qui devient suicidaire...

_Kyo frappa Bonten d'un coup de pommeau de katana mais se prit l'eau, avec Bonten, en pleine figure._

Yuya : Non!!

Sasuke: Mais quelle conne

Yuki : ça commence a dégénéré !! STOP !! Et Sasuke...s'il te plait évite de l'encouragé...

Tigre:Ne t'inquiète pas Yuya!!Je t'aimerais toujours!

Tigre se prit une éponge en pleine tête envoyée par Yuya.

Yuki : hum...youhou !! peace and love sur la terre Yuya !!

_Yuya, trop énervée envoya l'éponge sur Yukimura, Sasuke la_

_dévia avant quelle n'atteigne son maître,l'éponge frappa Bonten en pleine tête qui releva la tête et qui frappa le menton de Kyo qui lui abattit le seau sur la figure,toujours sous les yeux effarées des jeunes femmes qui finirent par partir en courant._

_Mais tout se termina bien, puisque finalement, après s'être bien amusés, toute la petite bande à part Okuni et Akira, certainement les plus chanceux du groupe, ont nettoyés la salle !! Il faut quand même dire que Kyô n'a pas beaucoup aidé..._

_**A suivre…**_

**Note des l'auteurs : **

Aneko : Nous sommes vraiment désolées pour cette excès de folie…Et, s'il-vous-plaît, n'appelez pas l'asile !

Saiyuri : C'est vrai que ça serait dommage, on vient juste de s'échapper…

Aneko :…Hum…Reviews ?


End file.
